


A Work In Progress

by Silly_little_me (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, No Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, They disappeared, idk - Freeform, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Silly_little_me
Summary: You, (Y/N) (L/N), have been running for as long as you can remember. You have absolutely zero social skills but are very skilled no matter where you work. You were quite happy to stay in the small town of Ebbot.But then the mountain opened and monsters came flooding in. You attempt to avoid all the crowds and are still fearing anyone and everyone...Until two funny little skeletons find you.Then them and their small group of freinds make it their job to help build you back up from how far you hadn't noticed you fell.How do you feel about it? That's a work in progress.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know many people won't read this but I just want to say you are reading the first thing I ever posted on this site. Thank you for being here! Please be kind. Constuctive critisism only and I have no beta reader so notify me of any spelling mistakes! That said, enjoy!

You were not happy. Not happy at all. You needed to go shopping and the streets were still so crowded. Always had been since those monsters had come out from beneath that blasted mountain. You had been quite content and willing to stay here but now you're gonna have to find a new place and a new job and fast.

You sighed as you stared out the window at groups of humans and monsters walking along peacefully outside your apartment building. You weren't even living in the nice part of town but it was still swarmed with them.

Pushing yourself away from the windowsill, you began to pace as you weighed the pros and cons of going outside. Eventually you devided to just bite the bullet and grab something from the nearest shop or something. Just to last you over until you could bare to drive to the one in the middle of the city... which is exactly the same thing you promised yourself last week when your fridge was empty.

Either way, you have made up your mind. You go into your bedroom, get changed into a simple hoodie and jeans and leave your apartment, making sure your door is definitely locked behind you. You can't ever be too careful after all. Not in this apartment.

You take the elevator down to reception. It's dark and doesn't smell good but you know you're gonna need all the energy you can get for today. You are already thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

You stand in reception, taking deep breaths to calm yourself. Eventually you tell yourself that it is very unlikely that you will bump into anyone that you know or will need to talk to other than the cashier and maybe a worker.

With a final deep breath, you walk out of the apartment doors...

...and straight into someone who was walking past.

You could tell this day was gonna be just peachy.


	2. Oh, no! Social interaction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind monster helps you up and doesn't mind your awkwardness and confusion. Somehow you end up at her house as she heals you. Go figure.

You were not prepared for that. You fall back, wacking your head on the wall of the building. Aftwr the intial shock, ypu just sit there, not fully registering the pain. Really you are more focused on staying awake after such a hard hit. You already know that it is definitely bleeding.

What a great way to start an already unwanted journey.

"Oh my word. Child are you alright?" A kind voice inquires.

Looking up you see a blurry goat monster. Oh wait no. The goat monster isn't blurry that's just your vision.

"'M fine," you mumble, not too keen on standing just yet.

The nice monster frowns at you clearly not beleiving. She sighs and offers you a (hand? Paw? Let's go with paw.) paw.

"Child. Please allow me to help you stand so I may fully assess the damage."

You reach out only to miss the offered paw by a long shot. You play it off as if you were just waving her away.

"'S nothin'. 'M fine..."

It seems the hit to the head not only affected your sight but your speech as well. Oh dear. It's gonna be a lot harder to convince the kind lady now.

Said lady still doesn't beleive you. Before you can register it fully, she puts a hard behind your head to feel the damage. You flinch as she touches the wound and she looks shocked when she her hand comes back with blood on it. A look of determination crosses her face and she picks you up.

You lean into her. You are sad, tired and in pain and all you want right now is someone to help you. So you lean into her arms as she holds you close, not really caring where she is taking you.

You must have fallen asleep. That or she lives extremely close you aren't too sure. Either way, the trip is over tok soon for your liking. You were enjoying her comforting embrace.

In the back of your mind you register other people in the house she just entered from the greetigs and shocked noises but you can't really bring yourself to care right now. Your just trying to focus on two thigs. Anythig the kind lady says or does and staying awake. Those two things alone are taking a lot out of you.

The kind lady sits you on a hard surface and you realise she has left you there. Even knowing that you are in what is most likely  **her** house, for a second you think she has abandoned you.

Then she it back and puts her fluffy paw on your shaking hand comfortingly. She speaks slowly and clearly.

"Child. I am going to have to clean the wound on your head before I can heal it. It will hurt but I mean you no harm. You will be alright"

You nod, only slightly but enough to tell her that you understand.

She turns you around and gently begins to clean the wound. This isn't your first rodeo so you know what to expect. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though. You slightly realise how glad you are that you are so tired. If you werent you'd probably be screaming and crying instead of merely flinching when it hurt to bad.

Eventually that part is over and you expect her to just wrap some badages around your head and be done but she doezn't a green light comes from behind you and the woman speaks again.

"I am very sorry, child, but the wound is worse than I originally anticipated. I am going to have to use my healing magic but the wound is still very big. It is going to hurt auite a bit more. I am sorry. This is for your own good."

You pale and your eyes widen but you still nod. You take a few deep breaths and brace yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be added to but I am very stange about things like this. I don't have a postig schedule but i do have a posting method which does mean that I have no clue when updates will be. Let me now if you have any prompts for this story or for a new story and they may get weitten. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
